


Seeking Blind by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, First Time Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation, Service Submission, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Edward is always willing, but it feels different like this; there's a vulnerability in the way he holds himself that seems incongruous and compelling.





	Seeking Blind by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156434) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Hosting thanks to paraka.

**Title** : Seeking Blind  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Infinite Undiscovery  
**Character** : Sigmund/Edward  
**Rating** : not worksafe  
**Warnings** : set pre-game  
**Summary** : Edward is always willing, but it feels different like this; there's a vulnerability in the way he holds himself that seems incongruous and compelling.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156434)  
**Length** 0:10:34  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Seeking%20Blind%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
